Dances and Cold Feet
by exploding-penguins
Summary: The jonin's ball is coming up, and Fugaku has his eye on a lovely raven haired woman. Can Minato and Kushina help play matchmaker?


**Hi, everyone! There's not enough FugaMiko fanfiction so I decided to write one myself. Fugaku is around 23 here, and Mikoto is around 18. I hope you all enjoy. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Konoha, and Fugaku Uchiha and Minato Namikaze had just returned from an A-rank mission. The two jonin were currently walking through the streets of Konoha, on their way to deliver their mission report. Minato chattered on and on about how excited he was to see his girlfriend, Kushina Uzumaki, while Fugaku simply walked next to him in silence.

"Maybe I should buy Kushina some flowers. Or maybe a teddy bear! She could name him something like 'Super Cuddly Fluffykins.' Doesn't that sound like a great name, Fugaku?" Minato asked enthusiastically.

Fugaku turned his head toward his friend and stared at him blankly. "No, it's not. You always come up with the most ridiculous names for things," he scoffed.

Minato frowned slightly. "Maybe you're just bitter because you don't have a girlfriend to buy a teddy bear for," he retorted.

Fugaku turned away and rolled his eyes. Okay, so he didn't have a girlfriend. So what? He was the heir to the Uchiha clan, and had important duties to attend to. He had much better things to do than worry about girls, anyway. Well, maybe that was a lie. The truth was, it'd be nice to have a girlfriend. There were always girls trying to ask him out and fawning over him, but they were all so annoying. None of those girls had any of the qualities he wanted in a woman. But bitter? He was most certainly **not **bitter. That would be ridiculous.

"Fugaku, are you pouting?" Minato asked, effectively snapping Fugaku out of his thoughts.

"I **am not **pouting!" Fugaku exclaimed, annoyed.

Minato simply snickered at his friend before they walked inside of the hokage tower.

The two men walked up to the hokage's office, and Fugaku knocked on the door lightly. After a moment, a brown haired young man with green eyes and a kind smile opened the door.

"Hello there Fugaku-san, Minato-san," the man greeted, opening the door wider and motioning for the two to come inside.

The two recognized the man in front of them as the hokage's aide. "Hi there, Daisuke-san. We're here to give Hokage-sama our mission report," Minato said as he walked into the office, Fugaku following him.

"Hokage-sama left the office to go take care of something. If you two would wait here for a few minutes, I'd be more than happy to go and get him for you," Daisuke replied.

"That'll be fine, thank you," Fugaku answered.

Daisuke nodded and was about to take his leave when a knock sounded at the door. He opened the door to see a team of four young women standing in front of him. The woman with onyx eyes and long raven hair smiled softly before greeting him. "Hello, Daisuke-san. My team and I are here to discuss the details of our latest mission with Hokage-sama," she said.

"Ah, Mikoto-san! Come in, girls. I was just going to find Hokage-sama now. Make yourselves comfortable and I'll be back in a few minutes," he replied.

The girls walked into the room and Daisuke shut the door behind him. Minato gave the girls a smile and a wave, but none of them seemed to notice. Instead, three of the four girls in the room were looking over at Fugaku and giggling like little school girls. Minato chuckled and Fugaku sighed, hoping the girls would just leave him alone. No such luck.

A blonde haired girl with a nose too big for her face slowly sauntered over to Fugaku, trying to act seductive and failing miserably. "Fancy meeting you here, Fugaku-kun. You still single?" she asked.

Another girl with green hair crossed the room and pushed her teammate out of the way, giving Fugaku a coy smile. "Yeah, Fugaku-kun. You look so lonely… I'd be more than happy to keep you company," she said, her voice sounding nasally and unattractive.

A third girl with purple hair and glasses took this opportunity to squeeze in between her two teammates and look up at Fugaku with what she hoped was a cute pout. "Ne, Fugaku-kun… Don't listen to these two. You know you'd have the most fun with me!"

Minato grinned at his friend, finding the situation hilarious. "You sure are popular, Fugaku," he teased.

Fugaku frowned and crossed his arms, utterly annoyed at this point. "Shut up, Minato," he growled.

Why did this always happen to him? Why couldn't he have a girl with a brain in her head fall all over herself for him? Just then, he noticed that there were only three girls hanging on him when four had entered the room. He looked over the girls heads to see a beautiful young woman with the silkiest raven hair he'd ever seen looking out of the window, completely ignoring the scene in front of her. It was the same woman who had spoken to Daisuke earlier. He believed he'd heard Daisuke address her as Mikoto.

'_Mikoto… An interesting name,' _Fugaku thought to himself.

Suddenly the door opened and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, appeared in front of them. The girls who had been fawning over Fugaku quickly moved to stand next to their raven haired teammate.

Hiruzen sat down at his desk and smiled kindly at the six shinobi in front of him. "I'm very sorry to keep you all waiting. Team Mikoto, Team Minato, I understand your missions were successful," he stated.

Both Minato and Mikoto nodded their affirmation. Fugaku snuck a glance at Mikoto from the corner of his eye. _'So she's team leader. Impressive.' _He thought.

"That is correct, Hokage-sama. We were able to deliver the documents to the king safely and with no unexpected occurrences," Mikoto replied professionally.

As Mikoto explained the details of the mission to the hokage, Fugaku couldn't help but be awed at how intelligent, professional, and beautiful this woman was. She just oozed this aura of elegance and class, as well as calmness and kindness. Mikoto seemed to be everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. How long had it been since he'd been attracted to a woman? Fugaku realized he was staring and quickly shook his head and looked away.

After Mikoto was finished speaking, Minato filled the hokage in on what had happened on his and Fugaku's mission. The six shinobi gave a bow and were about to take their leave before Hiruzen stopped them.

"Oh, before I forget. I assume you've all heard about the jonin's ball that is taking place tomorrow night. I hope that you're all able to attend, and I'll look forward to seeing you there!" Hiruzen remarked, obviously looking forward to the event.

Mikoto glanced over at her teammates as she heard them start to giggle happily, chattering about how much fun they'd be having tomorrow night. The jonin's ball was a ball held every year for the jonin, so that they could get away for a night and have a good time. There was food, drinks, dancing, and games. Everyone always got so hyped up about it, especially the girls. To be honest, Mikoto didn't see what the big deal was. She was content staying home and curling up with a good book. Though Mikoto knew there was a good chance that her best friend Kushina would tell her to lighten up and drag her along.

Fugaku sighed and glared at Minato, who was smirking knowingly at him. Minato knew that Fugaku strongly disliked events like the jonin's ball, yet he was always forced to go. He had to represent the Uchiha clan, after all. For the last three or so years, every time Fugaku had attended the jonin's ball, people always asked the same questions. Why don't you have a girlfriend? When are you getting married? Would you date my daughter? Quite frankly, it was a pain in the ass. However, this time there was someone he was very interested in going with. He looked over at Mikoto and contemplated asking her to go with him. Would she say yes?

Gathering up his courage, Fugaku strode over to Mikoto, hoping he looked more confident than he felt. "Hello, Mikoto-san," he said lightly.

Mikoto snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards Fugaku. She'd barely noticed him until he had spoken to her. She realized he was the heir of the Uchiha clan. "Oh, hello there. Fugaku-san, correct?" she replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

Fugaku could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled like that. She truly was gorgeous. He felt himself getting nervous. "A-Aa. That's correct," he said quietly, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering.

Mikoto tilted her head to the side slightly, sizing him up. He was the head of the Uchiha clan, yet something seemed a little off about him. He didn't give off the confident aura one would expect from the heir of such a powerful clan.

The whole room had gone silent, everyone simply watching the exchange taking place in front of them. Minato snickered, finding his friend's nervousness laughable. He'd never seen Fugaku like this before. Mikoto's teammates looked on in jealousy, each girl wishing they were the one that Fugaku had chosen to talk to. Hiruzen simply looked on with a smile, intrigued.

Fugaku cleared his throat awkwardly before he continued. "Uh, anyway, lovely weather for ducks, isn't it?"

Mikoto simply stared at him for a moment, bewildered by the question. "Um, yes! It has certainly been warm out lately," she replied, still confused.

Fugaku mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot. What the hell was wrong with him? He was the heir to the Uchiha clan, damn it. He was supposed to be confident and assertive, yet here he was blathering like an idiot over a girl. _'Get it together, Fugaku!' _he chastised himself.

"I'm sorry, I must not be making any sense. What I meant to ask was… Are you planning on attending the jonin's ball tomorrow evening?" he inquired.

"Oh, I'm not sure. To be honest, I'm not all that interested in that sort of thing. I may end up going if I have nothing better do to. Why do you ask?" she responded, looking into his eyes. It was then that she noticed that Fugaku was in fact quite handsome. Though she couldn't understand why he seemed to be so nervous.

"Oh. Um… Uh… No reason," he said, mentally kicking himself once again.

"Aa, I see. Were you planning on attending?" Mikoto asked.

"No. I mean yes! I mean, I actually have important business to attend to, so I'll have to get going. It was very nice meeting you, Mikoto-san," he said hurriedly, rushing out of the office.

The girls all stared after him in wonder, while Minato struggled to contain his laughter.

'_He's got it so bad for her.' _He thought, amused.

* * *

"Mikoto-chan, you look absolutely **gorgeous! **All of the guys are going to fall all over themselves for you, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed, walking beside her friend and giving her a once over.

Mikoto smiled and eyed her friend up and down. "Thank you, Kushina-chan. You look stunning! Minato-san will be very pleased," she teased.

Kushina blushed almost as red as her hair and Mikoto resisted the urge to laugh out loud. The two engaged in light chatter as they made their way to the venue the jonin's ball was being held at. They finally made it to the venue and walked inside.

Pretty lights illuminated the enormous ballroom, which was already filling up with people. Some people were on the dance floor moving to the beat of the music, while others opted to help themselves to the assortment of food and drinks at the buffet.

"This place is packed, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed.

"That it is. I'll go and get us some drinks while you find Minato-san," Mikoto said.

Kushina nodded at Mikoto, who then went to find the buffet. Kushina made her way through the sea of people, trying to find her boyfriend. She finally spotted a head of very blonde spiky hair and grinned excitedly. "Minato-kun! Over here, dattebane!"

Minato and Fugaku had just walked into the ballroom when they heard a loud voice calling for Minato. They turned toward the voice and immediately recognized Kushina Uzumaki running toward them. Kushina charged toward the two men and nearly tackled Minato to the ground in a big hug. Minato laughed and caught the feisty redhed, spinning her around in his arms before finally setting her on the ground.

"Hi," Kushina said simply, looking up at Minato with a big grin on her face.

"Hi yourself," Minato replied, an equally wide grin on his face.

Fugaku watched the scene in front of him and felt a pang of jealousy. Of course he was happy for his friend; he knew Kushina made him happy and that's all he wanted for Minato. Those two were perfect for each other. He just found himself thinking of the beautiful woman he'd met at the hokage tower yesterday, and desperately wished he hadn't been such a fumbling idiot while talking to her. He'd barely slept last night thinking about the raven. What was wrong with him?

Kushina finally pulled herself away from Minato and turned toward Fugaku, stepping forward and giving him a quick hug. "Nice to see you again, dattebane!"

Fugaku returned her hug and gave a small smile as he pulled away. "Likewise, Kushina-san. I hope Minato hasn't given you too much trouble," he said, looking over her head to smirk at his best friend.

The blonde pouted slightly. "Me? Cause trouble? Never," he said before sticking his tongue out. Fugaku shook his head at his friends immaturity, but chuckled despite himself.

Kushina giggled at the exchange before a huge foxy grin graced her features. The two men stared at the redhead. Minato with his own grin, and Fugaku looking concerned.

"By the way, Fugaku-kun… I heard you have your eye on a certain friend of mine," she stated, grin never leaving her face.

The Uchiha frowned and glared daggers at his blonde haired friend, who was completely unaffected. "You just _had _to tell someone, didn't you?"

"We may have told a couple of other people as well… or a dozen," Minato replied.

"You did **WHAT!?" **Fugaku roared.

Suddenly the area around around them grew quiet, Fugaku's outburst attracting attention. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks, embarrassed.

"Ahaha, look away, folks! Nothing to see here, dattebane!" Kushina laughed.

The shinobi who had been staring slowly looked away and went back to what they'd been doing. Kushina put an arm around Fugaku, foxy grin in place.

"Fugaku-kun, I'm pretty sure the only one in our group of friends that _doesn't _know you like Mikoto-chan, is Mikoto-chan herself. But that'll change soon, because she's here tonight, dattebane!"

"S-She is? I thought she didn't want to come," Fugaku replied, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Mikoto-chan has always been a bit of a home buddy, but I managed to drag her out! You should ask her to dance, dattebane!"

"I agree, Fugaku. You should go up and talk to her! I think you two would look cute together," Minato agreed.

Fugaku was about to protest when he suddenly spotted a raven haired beauty walking toward them. His mind went blank and his mouth went dry. Mikoto was wearing a beautiful blue kimono with a pretty floral pattern. Her hair was up in an elaborate updo with white flowers on the side. She was wearing light makeup and had pretty pink lips.

Mikoto approached the group and handed Kushina what she had known was her favorite drink. Kushina took it happily and took a sip, looking back and forth between her best friend and Fugaku.

"Hello again Minato-san, Fugaku-san. It's very nice to see you two again," she greeted with a smile.

Minato smiled back and greeted her as well, while Fugaku simply stared at Mikoto, her greeting barely registering in his brain. Minato elbowed him lightly so he'd come back to his senses. "A-Aa. Likewise, Mikoto-san," he said quietly.

"Oh, Fugaku-kun! Stop being so shy. You know you want to ask Mikoto-chan to dance, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed.

Mikoto's eyes widened, surprised by the information. The heir to the Uchiha clan wanted to ask her to dance? She couldn't understand why. He could barely even talk to her!

Fugaku felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he hoped it wasn't noticeable. Damn Kushina and her blabbermouth. Minato too. He stayed silent, not knowing what to say. He couldn't believe this. He was usually so confident. He didn't care what others thought of him. Yet here he was, speechless and scared of rejection.

Mikoto tilted her head to the side, utterly confused. This man, this incredibly _handsome _man, didn't seem to want anything to do with her. She didn't think it was right of Kushina to try and pressure him into something when he clearly didn't like her for some reason. "Kushina-chan… He doesn't have to dance with me if he doesn't want to. I don't want him to be uncomfortable or anything," she said softly.

"Mikoto-san, Fugaku isn't uncomfortable around you, at least not for the reason you think. He doesn't dislike you. Quite the opposite, actually," Minato said, earning himself a glare from the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand," Mikoto said, trying to piece everything together.

"What we're trying to say is, Fugaku-kun likes you! Like, really likes you a lot! Minato-kun said he was staring at you like a lovesick puppy yesterday **and **made himself look like a total idiot while trying to talk to you, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed, getting straight to the point.

"Alright, that's enough!" Fugaku demanded, beyond embarrassed at this point. "I would like to speak with Mikoto-san alone," he finished.

Minato and Kushina nodded, both hoping that Fugaku wasn't too mad at them. Minato placed his hand on Fugaku's shoulder and whispered his encouragement before heading off with his girlfriend.

Fugaku decided that there was no way he was going to let this woman slip through this fingers. He needed to act like the man he was instead of a scared little boy, and let Mikoto know how he felt. If he didn't, he could regret it for the rest of his life.

Mikoto looked at him, dumbfounded. He liked her? Why didn't he say so before? Did she really affect him that much? She smiled to herself, and waited for Fugaku to begin speaking.

Fugaku looked into Mikoto's eyes and smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Mikoto-san. I guess the cat's out of the bag now. Truthfully, yesterday I wanted to ask you to attend tonight's ball with me. But I guess I got cold feet," he said.

Mikoto gave Fugaku a big smile that could melt anyone's heart. "That's so cute, Fugaku-san. There's no need to be nervous around me. I think you're charming, and if I may say so, very handsome," she replied softly.

He took her hand in his and returned her smile with one of his own, incredibly happy that she didn't turn him away. "Mikoto-san, you're a beautiful woman. You seem very classy, intelligent, and kind. Would you please do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked.

Mikoto's eyes lit up at his request and she nodded, lacing their fingers together. "I would love to dance with you, Fugaku-san," she answered, as they began to make their way to the dance floor.

A slow, romantic song began to play just at the two young jonin made it to the dance floor. Fugaku placed his arm around her waist and Mikoto placed her hand on his shoulder. The two slowly moved back and forth to the melody, each feeling very comfortable with each other. "This is nice. It feels so right," Mikoto said softly.

"It really does," Fugaku agreed.

Minato and Kushina stood over by the buffet, watching the two dance and chat. Kushina glanced at the blonde and grinned. "Aww, Minato-kun. Those two seem to really like each other! See, my big mouth comes in handy sometimes, dattebane," she said, extremely satisfied with herself.

The blonde chuckled at his girlfriend and nodded in agreement. "That it does, Kushina-chan. I'm happy for Fugaku. He needs a nice girl in his life," Minato said, genuinely excited for his friend.

Mikoto giggled lightly as Fugaku twirled her around. Fugaku chuckled as she put her arms around his neck and he dipped her low. They gazed into each others eyes, a blush rising to Mikoto's cheeks. He swore he'd never seen such a perfect woman in his life. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Mikoto felt her cheeks burn hotter as they continued their dance. "You're making me blush," she replied softly, pressing herself a little closer to him.

"Good," he said, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

She grinned widely as they continue to move to the music, her cheeks still burning. She'd never felt this way about a man before. He made her heart flutter, and he made her feel safe. She suddenly felt the urge to kiss him, and reached up to place a quick kiss on his cheek. She avoided his gaze after she pulled away, thinking her face must be as red as Kushina's hair.

Fugaku gently cupped her face in his hand, making her look him in the eyes. He smiled at her fondly, and glanced at her lips. It had been quick, but Mikoto had caught it, and she knew what he wanted. She felt her heartbeat quicken, and she tilted her head up ever so slightly.

Looking at her lips again, Fugaku murmured, "May I?"

A small smile graced her lips and she nodded slightly. "You may," she replied.

He didn't need to be told twice. He slowly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers softly. Mikoto sighed into the kiss and leaned into him, loving the feeling of his lips on hers. They were warm, soft, and perfect. Fugaku pulled away after a couple of more seconds and pressed his forehead against hers, smiling warmly at her. She returned his smile and they continued their dance.

As they moved together, they both thought that this was the beginning of something wonderful.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed! If you did, feel free to review and add this story to your favorites! ALSO, if enough people are interested, I may end up making this into a twoshot. It's up to you guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
